Anti príncipe azul
by Lover fics1
Summary: Este fanfic es de mi pareja favorita de PPGZ: Momoko y Brick. Esta historia trata de... no se como definirla, tenéis que leerla para saberlo. Ya se, mal summary xD.


**Este es el primer Fanfic que hago, es sobre mi pareja favorita: Brick y Momoko. No seáis muy duros plis; ahh, se me olvidaba, los personajes no me pertenecen y todo eso.**

_Pensamientos o monólogo,_ **diálogo y**_** (aclaraciones)**_

…**...**

**POV: BRICK:**

_Hola soy Brick Him, tengo 19 años. Antes mi vida era vacía y sin sentido, es decir, era un chico que no sentía nada aparte del odio, ni siquiera conocía el significado del amor; en resumen, era un chico sin corazón, de hojalata. Pero mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados al conocer a Momoko, me acuerdo del primer momento en que la vi, me pareció una loca, pero también muy guapa._

**FLASH BACK:**

Yo estaba corriendo con la moto por la calle, de repente, cuando iba a cruzar un paso de cebra una chica se puso en medio, y tuve que frenar en seco para no atropellarla. Hice un **Stoppy ****_(un caballito con la rueda delantera) _**** y casi, casi me mato, en ese momento me bajé de la moto y la mire; lo que nunca me hubiera esperado es que ella fuera tan guapa: era pelirroja y tenía unos preciosos ojos rosas; llevaba puesto un uniforme: una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta roja arremangada y desabrochada, una minifalda a cuadros rojos y negros, unas medias y unas bailarinas rojas. Me quedé un rato mirándola hasta que ella me habló.**

**-¿Pero que haces gilipollas? ¡Casi me atropellas! ¡Haber si miras por donde vas!-**

Grita esa chica acercándose a mí.

**-Guapa, la que tiene que mirar por donde va eres tú, si no te hubiera visto estarías muerta- **

**-¿Pero de que hablas animal? Tú fuiste el loco que no miraba a donde iba-**

-**Fuiste tú, pero bueno, y para que te acuerdes, no me llamo ni gilipollas, ni animal, ni loco, me llamo Brick Him- **Después de haberle dicho eso, le guiñé un ojo, subí a la moto y me fui.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Lo que pasó dos días después del accidente fue increíble; yo estaba saliendo de mi piso, cuando vi que mi vecino, mas bien mi vecina, salía también de su piso; y era ni mas ni menos que ella, la chica del accidente. Después de cerrar la puerta me apoyé sobre una pared a esperar a que ella cerrara la puerta. Cuando acabó, fue hacia el ascensor, pero, notó mi presencia y me miró; al verme frunció el ceño y me miró con odio; pero yo le sonreí; ella seguía mirándome así y me dijo:_

**-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me sigues o que?-**

**-Vivo aquí, y para que lo sepas yo no seguiría a niñas tan locas como tú- **Después de decirle eso pasé cerca de ella y entré en el ascensor

-**¿Qué? ¿Eres mi vecino?- **Preguntó con la cara de WTF

-**Si ¿Bajas o no? No tengo todo el día- **

**-Mmm… vale, voy, tranquilo-** Responde y me sonríe

-¿**Empezamos de nuevo?- **

-**Si, vale, yo me llamo Momoko y tengo 16 años- **Dice dándome la mano – **Soy de Tokio y vine a Italia por culpa del trabajo de mis padres-**

**-Yo, como ya te dije soy Brick Him y tengo 18 años- **Le digo a Momoko estrechándole la mano y sonriéndole. En ese momento el ascensor se abre y nosotros nos vamos por lados opuestos, pero yo con una sonrisa.

_Después de esa charla, pasaron 3 meses y yo y Momoko nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, siempre nos encontramos en el ascensor y la llevo y la recojo al insti todos los días desde la semana pasada porque…_

**FLASH BACK:**

Como siempre yo y Momo nos encontrábamos en el ascensor, yo la estaba esperando; cuando vino llamamos al ascensor, entramos en él y empezamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia, hasta que de repente el ascensor se paró por culpa de un apagón. Momo se puso a llamar al timbre de emergencias del ascensor, pero no funcionaba, aporreamos la puerta del ascensor, pero como eran las 7:25 nadie nos oía.

**-¡Brick el ascensor no va! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- **Momo tenía la respiración agitada y estaba muy nerviosa, lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarla y acariciarle el pelo

-**No te preocupes Momo ya verás como nos sacan pronto, tu tranqui, relax-**

**-¿Cómo quieres que me relaje? ¡Voy a llegar tarde al instituto!- **Después de decir eso se despegó de mi y se sentó en una esquina del ascensor y yo me senté a su lado y le cogí la mano.

**-Da igual que llegues un poco tarde, no creo que te digan nada-**

**-Ya, pero hay tengo un examen a primera hora con La Cocodrilo, y ella no repite nunca los exámenes, y no me dará tiempo a acabar el examen-**

**-Tu tranqui, que por suspender un examen no pasa nada-**

**-Ya, pero yo tengo media de 10 y si no saco una buena nota no voy a poder tener una beca para ir a U.S.B. **_**(**__**Universitá degli Studi di Bologna: que es una universidad muy prestigiosa de Italia)**_**- **

**-No te preocupes, con lo lista que eres, seguro que entras, aunque suspendas un examen-**

En ese momento vuelve la luz y se abre la puerta del ascensor.

**-¿Qué hora es?- **Me pregunta Momoko muy nerviosa.

-**Las ocho menos cuarto ¿A que hora empiezas el instituto?-**

**-A las ocho; y el trayecto a pie dura 30 minutos- **Ella empieza a llorar y yo la abrazo- -**Voy a llegar tarde y no voy a poder terminar el examen-**

-**Momo cálmate -**_A mi se me rompe el corazón al verla llorar, ojala pudiera ayudarla de algún modo._

Yo estuve abrazado a ella pensando en que podía hacer para ayudarla, hasta que vi mi moto y me vino una idea a la cabeza.

**-Sube a la moto-**

**-¿Qué? Yo no he subido a una moto en mi vida-**

**-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, porque si no vas a llegar tarde ¿Y tu no quieres llegar tarde, o si?-**

**-No, pero…- **Hace una mueca-** Me da miedo-**

**-Tu no te preocupes, lo peor que te puede pasar es que te mueras por culpa de una chica que cruce un paso de cebra y nos provoque un accidente- **Digo riéndome

**-Muy gracioso eh-**

**-Bueno ¿Subes o no?-**

**-Si, si, voy-**

Mientras corríamos con la moto, Momoko me abrazaba muy fuerte, parecía que tenía miedo de la velocidad, pero poco a poco se fuesoltando y hasta parecía que disfrutaba un poco, al final. Cuándo llegamos todos los chicos nos miraban, a mi me daba igual, pero, Momoko estaba muy sonrojada y al mismo tiempo parecía molesta; cuando aparqué Momoko se levantó de la moto y me dijo sonriendo:

**-Gracias por ayudarme Brick- **Luego me da un beso en la mejilla.

**-De nada Momo- **Le respondo, y arrancando la moto me voy.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Algunas semanas después yo y Momo éramos los mejores amigos, en estos meses nos hemos conocido muy a fondo; somos muy parecidos, tenemos gustos casi iguales. Pero también aparte de conocerla tanto, me he enamorado cada día un poco más de ella, me gusta todo de ella, hasta sus defectos, los más grandes y los más pequeños. Me encanta cuándo a ella se le cae un mechón cuándo se recoge el pelo; o cuando se pone una falda, siempre deja el último botón desabrochado. Podría estar hablando de ella todo el día, pero no quiero aburriros; prefiero contaros cuando "me declaré", más bien ella se me declaró._

**FLASH BACK:**

Yo iba con la moto por las calles de Bolonia, tenía mucha prisa porque llegaba tarde a recoger a Momo del insti. Cuando llegué, Momo estaba hablando con unas amigas; cuando me vio, se despidió de ellas, vino hacia mi y me dijo:

-**Hola, tardón**- sonriendo con su típica sonrisa arrogante

-**Siento haber llegado tarde… otra vez-** Le digo mientras le cojo las manos-** Pero, Cenicienta, aun no son las doce-**

**-Ya, pero esta Cenicienta está hambrienta. Por cierto ¿Me devuelves las manos?- **Dice señalando con su mirada mis manos

-**Claro-** Respondo un poco sonrojado mientras le suelto las manos- **Además, tu príncipe azul también está hambriento-**

**-Yo no quiero un príncipe azul, y por cierto ¿Quien sería ese supuesto príncipe azul?-**

**-Pues quien va a ser, yo-** Digo señalándome con una sonrisa muy arrogante

-**¿Tu? Pues prefiero besar a un sapo -**

**-¿En serio? Pues prueba a besarme a mi, a lo mejor soy mejor que un sapo-**

**-No lo creo-**Responde riéndose y, después se sube a la moto-** Bueno, la princesa se va a morir de hambre sino come nada en los próximos minutos-**

**-Y si yo llevara a la princesa de picnic ¿Se dejaría de morir?-**

**-Claro, pero primero tiene que cambiarse de ropa ¿La llevarías a su casa para cambiarse?-**

**-Claro que si, a una princesa no se le puede negar nada-**

Fuimos a casa de Momoko para que ella se cambiase. Cuándo acabó de vestirse, llevaba puestas unas all stars blancas, unos shorts negros, una camiseta banca con estampados negros y una chaqueta de cuero negro que yo le había regalado, se veía guapísima. Cuándo salimos de su casa fuimos a una pradera donde había escondido la cesta del picnic debajo de un árbol. Después de comer fuimos a dar un paseo, Momoko cogió una margarita y empezó a decir:

-**Me quiere… No me quiere…Me quiere…-**

**-¿Quién quieres que te quiera? ¿Tu príncipe azul?-**_ Cuando sepa quien es le parto la cara, por hacer que se enamore MI Momoko de él_. Pensaba yo, mientras Momoko me miraba y sonreía con una tenue sonrisa.

**-No, yo no creo en el príncipe azul, tú ya lo sabes-**

**-Ya lo se, pero… ¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque yo no quiero el mítico príncipe azul que viene montado en un caballo blanco-** Dice mientras me sonríe y luego me coge de la mano y me da la margarita; yo miro la margarita y luego miro a Momoko, que me vuelve a sonreír y después dice- **Yo te prefiero a ti montado en tu moto negra-**

En ese momento me quedé en shock, yo estaba pensando en matar al tío que le había robado el corazón y el tío era yo… Y solo pude responder con la pregunta más gilipollas de la historia:

**-¿Que?-** Digo con la cara de WTF

Ella no me respondió y yo estaba paralizado y no podía corresponderle. Hasta que ella hizo lo más impresionante del mundo: Me besó, fue un beso suave, pero muy sincero; en ese momento reaccioné y le correspondí. Cuándo acabó el beso por la maldita falta de oxígeno le pregunté:

**-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-**Ella en vez de responderme, me dio otro beso, esta vez fue un beso con más sentimiento**-¿Eso es un si?-**

**-Claro-** Dice mientras se ríe y me vuelve a besar

_Bueno, esta es la historia de mi cambio radical de 180 grados. Espero que os haya gustado; ahora me tengo que ir a recoger a Momoko del instituto, chao; espero volver a veros algún día._

**FIN**


End file.
